Heat
by toxicgurl169
Summary: She blamed it on the heat


**Title**: Heat

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Note: You will notice some Dialogue was borrowed from the show. I mixed things up a bit so it wasn't exact. Just letting people know so I don't get in trouble for copying**

**ONE-SHOT!**

**Okay everyone. This was a random idea I got while being out today. I was out shopping all day in my long jeans seriously overheated. It is like 100 degrees outside. Yes I know...what was I doing out with jeans in this kind of weather? I blame it on the heat. Anyway, going through this gave me an idea for this story. We all know it would take something big for Rory to lose her head around Tristan…Well what about the heat!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

"You know if Chilton would get off its ass and buy more air conditioners then flat screen TV's we wouldn't be sweating our ass off." Rory sighed, cursing the one hundred degree temperature outside. She was now getting the brunt of Paris' temper as well as poor Brad and half the school. 

"I mean how do they expect us to learn when it feels like a sweat box in this school?" Paris grounded out, peeling a hair tie off her wrist, bringing her hair up into a nice tight fit ponytail.

"Paris why don't you just um, start a petition or something instead of um, you know yelling at everyone." Brad skittishly suggested biting his lower lip as Paris glared at him zipping her backpack. "Or you know, what you are doing is fine too." He squeaked looking down.

"Well, I think a petition would be a great idea." Rory agreed as she too put her hair up in a tight ponytail. She grabbed her bag as the bell rang, all three of them exiting the classroom.

Students instantly filled the hallways everyone excited for the weekend to come. Hearing giggling, Rory watched as Louise approach with a wicked smile on her face. It was never good when Louise looked like that. "Party at my house this weekend," She announced slipping a flier to everyone in the hall.

Paris gave a skeptical look. "Your parents are letting you throw a party after last week's fiasco." She asked stopping at her locker, unzipping her bag pulling out the books that weren't needed. "I could have sworn the cops were called."

"That is why I'm throwing the party when my parents aren't home." Louise happily said biting the tip of her pen. "Besides, last weekend was blown way out of proportion.

"You blasted the music in the middle of night," Paris argued. "Of, course your neighbors would call the police."

"I don't think it was the music that people were complaining about," Madeline grinned in a low sexy voice.

Paris rolled her eyes shutting her locker, slipping the now heavier bag around her shoulder.

"So are you guys in?" Louise asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." Paris reluctantly admitted. "Once my mom finds out, she's going to force me to go." Paris practically whined gripping her books. "She says that I don't get out much."

"Excellent," Louise replied. "What about you Gilmore?"

"Me? "Well I have a lot of homework that I need to catch up on." Rory said, trying to find a way to get out of it. "After getting sick last week I don't have as many extra credit reports finished as I would like."

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Always the bore Gilmore." They kept walking further down the hall towards Rory's locker, which she was grateful for, her shoulders were killing her. "Now there is someone who knows how to have fun."

Everyone's attention was brought to a brunette pushed up against the wall moaning as Tristan DuGrey stuck his tongue down her throat.

"And their off." Madeline announced.

Rory rolled her eyes at the sight. Typical Tristan.

"The bell just rang 5 seconds ago." Paris observed. "How did they get into a lip lock so fast?"

"Honey when you have a boyfriend like Tristan, you make out anytime you can." Madeline informed as they stood wide-eyed observing the clueless couple.

"Oh, my god, look at that." Rory disgustedly said bringing a hand up on her forehead. "It's like he's eating her face."

Rory has never seen anything like this before. Tristan was standing in front of her locker practically having sex as if it didn't bother him at all. He was doing this annoy her. She was sure of it.

She tapped Tristan on his shoulder. "Um excuse me." She said not receiving an answer. "Hey, could you two move this down to the left a little." She grunted out more forcefully motioning with her arms.

Tristan looked up dazed a smirk forming on his lips. "What?"

"You are standing in front of my locker." She announced with a bit of annoyance.

Tristan entwined his fingers with his now girlfriend Summer, looking around clueless. "Is this your locker?" He asked backing up holding Summer closer.

"As if you didn't already know." She grunted running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Summer, giggled. "I guess we just got carried away." She grabbed Tristan's arm, moved to the right, and grabbed his face bringing it back down to her lips.

Rory snorted, turning her combination before easing her bag down with a sigh emptying its contents.

Tristan pulled back, with a content sigh, and looked at Madeline as Summer reached into her purse for gloss. "Looking forward to your party this weekend."

Madeline grinned. "Wouldn't be a party without you."

"True that." He agreed putting his hand around Summer's shoulder leading her off. "To be young and in love."

Paris scoffed. "It's a shame Elizabeth Barrett Browning wasn't here to see this, she'd be turning over in her grave." Paris said before walking away.

Rory turned back to her locker finishing her task at hand.

* * *

Later Rory found herself sitting outside flipping last weeks homework against her face, that seemed to be blowing hot air instead of cool, because now, thanks to Tristan, she missed the 3 o'clock city bus and had to wait until five for the next one. 

She checked her watch, for the 100th time in the past 5 minutes the time not going fast enough for her. The sun beat down hard and she felt slightly faint with her school uniform on.

After checking her watch for the billionth time, she concluded that it should never be this hot out. It baffled her how the characters in the movie "A far off place" were able to survive out in the desert for a long period, feeling as if she was dying. She grunted, cursing the day as she got up and headed back for the school. She figured waiting in the school was better than waiting out here.

Walking back to the parking lot, she noticed a red Ferrari. The license plate read "# 1." Rory scoffed realizing the car must have belonged to Tristan. No one else in the school was that conceited. Shifting her backpack a smile played on her lips realizing he must have had yet another detention.

Karma she thought.

She made her way into the school blissfully; thanking god the library wasn't closed. She found an empty table in a back corner, just the way she liked it, and pulled out her books, excited she'd be able to get some work down in peace. If she were lucky, she would catch one of her teachers before they left and hand in her extra credit reports early.

Thirty minutes had passed, grateful she was half way done with her report on Jane Austen when she couldn't help but overhear voices coming from behind the bookcase. She looked up seeing no one from where she sat. She furrowed her eyebrows thinking she must have been mistaken when she heard it again, a girl's voice this time.

Annoyed she stood, wanting to tell whoever it was to quiet down. She slammed her pen down as she pushed the chair from underneath her.

She made her way down the aisle slowing her movements, hearing moaning. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. Clutching her stomach, she spotted non other than Tristan DuGrey leaning his head up against the bookcase getting a blowjob by who appeared to be Summer.

She looked on with shock hearing Summer suck and lick as light groans came from his mouth. She cursed herself wanting to look away but was too late.

She was spotted.

His gaze shifted down and locked eyes with her. Her breathing quickened, becoming shallower and more rapid as his eyes bored into hers. His eyes were deep and piercing making her stomach twitch.

His voice was husky and low as he moaned. He brought his hand on her head thrusting deep into her mouth. Tristan on the brink smirked at her before tilting his head back, closing his eyes gasping as he came.

Rory turned gasping for breath as she jogged back to her table, throwing all her contents into her bag and left the sound of the door closing echoing through the room.

* * *

The following Monday, she stood in front of her locker biting her lip, watching Tristan by his locker standing with a few of his friends. 

All weekend she had thrown herself into her work, hoping it would distract her from the image of Tristan getting a blowjob.

She had decided against going to Madeline's party knowing that Tristan was going to be there no matter how many times Madeline called her eyes harassing her into going.

"Gilmore you missed one hell of a party," Madeline announced walking up with Louise.

"Yea," Louise agreed nodding. "You missed the, oh so sad break-up between Tristan and Summer." Louise informed putting her hand against her forehead in fake despair. "It was heavenly scandalous."

"It scares me knowing that you find a break-up that fascinating." Rory said shaking her head, flipping her braid away from her shoulder as she opened up her locker. "Besides, nothing Tristan does particularly interest's me."

Madeline smiled glancing at Louise. "Yea, but would it interest you in knowing that you were the topic of conversation?"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows as she looked from Madeline to Louise. "What?"

"Well," Louise began. "We can't be too sure it was all about you but my sources confirm that your name was definitely mentioned."

Rory's stomach turned. Sources? What sources could she possibly be talking about. Usually something like this wouldn't bother her but after what happened that Friday she didn't know what do expect. She looked from Louise to Madeline again before sighing, shutting her locker.

"I need to get to class." Rory suddenly announced, lying, before walking away. She knew this was some tactic to get a rise out of her.

This was classic Tristan. Pissing her off as usual like he always did. She wasn't going to let him get away with it.

She cleared her throat as she approached Tristan who was leaning against the lockers with his two friends Duncan and Bowman in sight. "Tristan can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

Tristan sighed, patting Duncan on his chest. "I'll meet you guys later alright." He turned to her shrugging his shoulders. "I'm all yours."

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the library on Friday." She started her stomach in knots.

"What happened?" He asked turning his locker combination.

"Tristan," she whined. This was already hard enough as it was and she realized he wasn't going to make it easy for her. "That thing that happened in the library."

He grabbed his books shutting it. He leaned up against the locker, putting his hand under his chin as if trying to recall. "Drawing a blank."

"You know what forget it." She muttered as she passed him in a face pace.

Cursing herself for, ever thinking she could ever have a normal conversation with him, she angrily began opening a door to her English Lit class when she felt her arm being pulled and instantly found herself in what looked like a janitor's closet.

She realized she had dropped her books from the impact and felt her cheeks heating up with anger realizing Tristan dragged her in there. "What the heck do you think your doing?"

Tristan laughed leaning back against the janitor's closet. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk," he admitted. "I just never took you as a peeping tom," he joked.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." She ground out, her anger slowly diminishing.

"Oh, more than amusing," he chuckled. "So, uh, how did you like the show?" His voice growing low.

"Goodbye Tristan," She sighed grabbing for the doorknob. She pulled, however Tristan didn't budge.

She was close enough to feel his hot breath against her skin causing goose bumps to form. Her breathing became shallow, the combination of the heat and his cologne hitting her at once. "Move Tristan." She bitted out

"Why," Tristan asked with a deep chuckle. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No," She answered instantly, taking a step back. "I'm just overheated and I'm going to be late to class." She searched her brain trying to remember what her mom told her about getting out of uncomfortable situations. She was drawing a blank.

"Well, I can certainly help you with that." He huskily said reaching for the buttons of her Chilton jacket. He got one button undone before her brain kicked in and backed away. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I making Miss Virgin Mary uncomfortable."

"Rory clenched her teeth. "Tristan…" She warned.

"But I can understand if you never did anything with a guy before," he smirked as she shifted her weight obviously a little embarrassed. "I can respect that you're scared.

"I'm not scared just overly annoyed." She replied rolling her eyes

"Prove it." He challenged taking a step forward.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as he backed her into a corner. He stood in front of her, breathing heavy, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Rory new that this was wrong. She new that she needed to get out of this the heat was getting to be too much. She was hot and tired from staying up all night studying and didn't have the energy to fight.

Her mouth went drop when he locked eyes with her sliding her yellow backpack off her shoulders. "Gees Gilmore," he grunted. "Your backpack weighs a ton," he complained setting it on the floor. "What do you have in there? Bricks."

"I told you I take my work very seriously," she said while he started unbuttoning her jacket.

"No wonder you always have a stick up your ass, your shoulders must be in pain." He insulted

Rory was brought back to reality harder than plane crashing into the ground at his words. She wiggled, pushing him away but her efforts were thwarted feeling his hand cup her at her center.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. His hand went to her knee making its way to her underwear. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked pushing on her cilt with his thumb.

Rory groaned as she tilted her head back closing her eyes as she grabbed onto his shoulders for balance.

"Rory." She heard her name her head in a daze. "Look at me Rory," he ordered. She took a deep breath opening her eyes, taking a deep breath as her eyes were met with deep blue piercing eyes.

Tristan removed his hand from under her skirt, bringing it up to her face slightly caressing away the sticking strands of loose hair that stuck to her face.

She watched him lick his lips as he slowly inched closer. She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. He hesitated for a moment, taking the time to look into her eyes. When she didn't stop him, his lips finally connected with the slightest of touch.

She moaned at the loss of contact no matter how small it was. Tristan smirked at her reaction, loving the effect he was having on her.

Bringing his hands to her hips, he thrusted his pelvis forward grounding his growing erection against her.

She looked into his eyes and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "So tell me Rory," Tristan said huskily his voice dangerously low. "Would you like me to do to you what I do to Summer?" he asked.

"Uh," She started but was lost for words.

"How bout it Mary," he asked amusedly. "Do you want me to show you why they call me the king of Chilton?"

Rory was at a loss of words. She could barely think, feeling him ground against her. She decided to try to make small talk. "Speaking of Summer," She began.

"What about Summer?" he asked pulling her shirt out of her skirt. Her breath hitched feeling his hands against her skin.

"What did you, uh, I mean, why did you two break up?"

Tristan smiled reaching behind pulling on her hair tie releasing her long ravishing hair. "I'm sure you already know some stuff." He figured. Chilton was known for gossip to fly fast.

She nodded. "Madeline and Louise came up to me earlier and told me that you guys fought."

She saw his eyes flash, going from anger to amusement in a split second. "That's what usually happens when two people break up yes." He chuckled

Tristan took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders revealing her blue bra that showed her nipples pointing out hardly.

"Well um, they sort of mentioned that it was about me." She moaned feeling his hands making their up her skirt again. Her mind was telling her to stop that this was Tristan but her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Would you like it if our break up was over you?" He smiled pulling down her underwear to the ground.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Come here," he whispered and before she could answer him, he did what she wanted before and crashed his lips hard down to hers.

Rory moaned feeling his body, push hard against hers their topic of conversation instantly lost. She automatically opened her mouth allowing him entrance allowing the kiss to deepen.

He gripped the side of her face putting his fingers through her hair capturing her lips in fast hard fast kisses.

She couldn't seem to move to stop him from taking what wasn't supposed to be his. All she could do was let him take control thrusting and kissing. She thrusted her tongue and moved it in accord with his both trying to dominate the other.

His mouth felt like heaven. She couldn't help but compare it Dean's kisses. When they were going out he was gentle barely tongue with hers. With Tristan, she felt her body come alive. It was like a fire that began to spread and had no intention of stopping.

Feeling her pussy pool with cum the ecstatic finally took over her judgment and quickly brought her petite hands to his belt wanting to feel him inside of her.

He leaned back looking into her eyes as if searching for any hesitation. When he didn't find any he stepped back giving her more room.

She unbuckled it fast and instantly went to his button and zipper unbuttoning them. Without breaking the kiss, Tristan grabbed his pants bringing down his boxers as well before bringing his hands to her ass, lifting her up around his waist.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and was thankful that her mother put her on the pill. After getting pregnant at 16 her mom didn't want to take any chances.

Without a second thought Tristan found her entrance and quickly thrusted into her both grunting at the impact. Tristan broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers taking deep breaths. "Fuck Rory you are so tight."

He stilled for a second not moving until he felt her walls widen. He pulled back a bit before thrusting back into her. Rory rolled her head to the side as he nibbled and sucked on her neck licking off her sweat. She wondered at that moment where the pain was.

She new from watching movies and reading books that it was supposed to hurt the first time but all she felt was a twinge of discomfort before feeling immense pleasure form over her body.

She figured that Tristan had done this enough times that he new that he was doing. She realized that sounded bad but was grateful. She had also read that it didn't last very long the first time but found the pleasure go on for hours.

She never wanted this to end. As she felt him thrusting, she gripped onto his shoulders. She new she must have been leaving nail marks but didn't care. Tristan kissed her cheek before bringing them back to her lips.

Feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach Tristan groaned out load as he thrusted harder and faster bringing Rory over the edge with a yelp before going over himself, emptying the contents inside of her.

Exhausted Tristan leaned his head against her shoulder as she did, both getting their breathing under control. Tristan lifted his head up capturing her lips in a hot brutal kiss. He released her, letting her feet touch the ground.

He backed away, pulling up his underwear and pants. She buttoned up her shirt and pulled her underwear back on.

She grabbed her hair tie, putting it in a messy bun glancing at Tristan ever so often. She swallowed a lump in a throat when he didn't say anything. She felt tears well up but refused to let him see her cry.

She grabbed her backpack and put it on right as the school bell rang making her jump. She pushed passed Tristan reaching for the door when her arm was pulled back and she found herself pushed up against the wall his lips crashing down on hers.

Smiling against the kiss, she brought her hands to his hips and kissed back hungrily before feeling him pull away.

He looked into her eyes smiling before leaning down and kissing her again. "That was fucking incredible." He said playing with her jacket.

"Yea," She agreed. "It was."

He cleared his throat. "I didn't," he began, clearing his throat. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Rory felt her stomach jump seeing the worry in his eyes.

She pecked him.

"It was perfect."

She pushed past him, reaching for the door again until she heard her name. She turned to look at him.

"Same time tomorrow?"

She snorted. "In your dreams."

Rory heard Tristan chuckle before exiting the janitor's closet smirking knowing that she will indeed meet him back tomorrow.

Damn _heat_

**Okay so this is it. I wrote this feeling extremely overheated but I think it helped my story. This was meant to be a One-Shot and will not be added on to.**

**If you guys like my writing please leave a review. I have other ideas for stories however I would feel better knowing people are reading!**

**Ashley**


End file.
